


sanvers soulmate au

by Misai



Series: Sanvers shorts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misai/pseuds/Misai
Summary: In a world where you see your soulmates best and worst memories, Alex Danvers is confused.





	sanvers soulmate au

**Author's Note:**

> Is it original? No.  
> But I love it, don't judge me.

Soulmate AU

Alexs memory wasn't a nice one. Her friends told her about trips to Disneyland or Eating ice cream on the beach. Alex was only 10 and she remembered her parents kicking her out. Well, not her parents, her schoulmates parents. She didn't know if that made it better or worse. She saw some flashes of him here and there over the next couple years. Him living with a relative, an older, kind looking woman. He seemed very fond of her. She also saw the bullies, the fists and bloody bruises they'd leave behind. It happened far to often. Alex remembered begging her mother to do something. Anything. Please. They were going to kill him, she was sure of it.

She didn't see anything for about a year. She was absolutely terrified.

When she got her next memory at 14, she almost weptt in joy. By then she'd gotten used to Kara being around somewhat at least. She had known before that her soulmate was older, now she knew that he was about 18. He was valedictorian and holding a speech in front of a crowd. Her heart swelled with pride.

Alex swore that she didn't need a soulmate after Jeremiah died. She would never end up like her mother. She couldn't. The sad shell of a woman. She tried to ignore the next memory, but as it was, she couldn't. Her soulmate had had sex. Amazing sex by the looks of it. With a pretty blond with annoyingly sparklly eyes and an annoyingly beautiful body. Alex didn't care though. She didn't need him. He could do whatever he wanted.

He graduated from a police academy. Top of his class again. Alex was weirdly proud. She had never met him before but somehow his success felt like hers.

She honestly couldn't remember the next one. It was lost in a delirium of booze, just like many other blurry memories from around that time. She couldn't bring herself to regret it back then. If he was anything like the other men she'd tried to bond with, she couldn't. She just couldn't do it. Part of her hated herself for it. Part of her hated him.

She had been working for the DEO for a little while, when she saw the next one. Her soulmate was a detective now and in love. So very in love. She could almost feel it herself. It wasn't the first time she considered the possibility of not being the right one for him after all. Her relationships had never worked out. She felt oddly empty, but she was married to her work so she soldiered on. Though she shamefully had to admit to making Wynn do a background chexk on Kate Kane. She was filthy rich, beautiful and apparently a fucking superhero. How could she compare to that? Not that she wanted to.

She didn't see anything for a while again. Then Kara became supergirl and everything was a mess. She saw aliens in a snipbit of memory. She saw supergirl and felt hope. He was here. She didn't know how to feel about it, but she knew that she was terrified.

It was weird. Seeing herself in a memory. She drank a lot after she saw it. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be.

Alex saw her again in an alien bar. She had the kindest smile she had ever seen. It felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Like she could breathe again. 

But Alex saw it. She knew that Maggie wasn't single and it broke her heart. She drank again but it didnt seem to fix anything this time. 

She was spiralling, spiralling, spiralling. This couldn't be how it was supposed to go was it?

But she was a soldier after all so she picked herself up from the ground and kept going.

Then she saw it. Maggie had broken up with her. 

Her euphoria quickly died down when she next saw her. She looked terrible. Absolutely terrible. She had dark circles under her eyes and seemed about to pass out. Alex got her home save that night.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so forgive me if this is absolutely shit :)


End file.
